Home
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: All I want is to go back to the place where so many memories were made. To relive the moments that shaped me into who I am today. I want to go home. [Kuroneko x Len. Very short Oneshot. For Ryuchu's Under-Appreciated Vocaloid Pairings Contest.]


**Couple:** _Kuroneko x Len _

**For: **_Ryuchu's Under-Appreciated Vocaloid Pairings Contest_

**Le Mighty-Awesome Beta That Deserves Many Thanks: **_AznRinny_

* * *

**_There have been edits made to this story, yes. I had to post it early because I'm expecting to go on several hiatuses because I'll need to study. Oh, the joys of Calculus._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Six Years Before**

_"This is it..." she whispered quietly, swinging her arms around to clap her hands behind her back. Her head was angled toward the ground, and she looked up at him through her choppy blonde bangs to meet his gaze with sad crimson orbs._

_"Yea." He forced a small laugh, but ended up choking as he tried not to cry. "I...I never thought a day like this would come."_

_"Me neither." She raised her head to look him straight in the eye, a pained look glazing over her gaze. Just by his twitching fingers, she could tell he was itching for a hug, but she couldn't move - couldn't even blink._

_He took the initiative to speak next, his voice cracking. "It's gonna be really weird not having you next door."_

_"It's gonna be weird being so far away," she agreed, lifting her shoulders in a slight shrug. _

_"I..." The blond boy in front of her sniffled, and his cerulean eyes started to fill with unshed tears. "I guess I'll see you again someday."_

_"For sure!" Her voice was cheery, but she, too, was beginning to break down. It took every ounce of energy she had not to speak with a wavering voice, or let those hot tears fall down her already-red cheeks. She balled her right hand into a fist and held it up. "Best friends forever?"_

_He chuckled quietly and tapped her knuckles with his own before grabbing her hand and giving it a shake, which he followed up by tapping her elbow with his and jabbing his thumb over his shoulder as she did the same. Their old handshake, the one they'd started when they were really young, a product of their failure at trying to greet each other for the first time. Both had shaky smiles on their faces from the bittersweet goodbye, which would soon only be a memory. _

_She couldn't stop the tears from falling, rolling down her cheeks and dripping from her chin as she tackled him into a hug, her arms right around his neck while he held his around her waist as a boyfriend would - though the action was anything but tender and loving; it was a suffocating embrace, in which he clutched her tightly to himself as though if he loosened his grip, she wouldn't be there in front of him anymore. She didn't want to lose him, and he didn't want to lose her, either. Yet they knew and understood that soon, they would separated and would not see each other for a very long time, if not ever again._

_Her face was buried in his shoulder; she was suffocating herself with his intoxicating tropical scent. She didn't want to forget any part of him - she didn't want to forget what he looked like, what he smelled like, or even what his soft voice sounded like. He was a part of her now; he had been her best friend since an early age, and he practically shaped her into the person she was today - nine years later. If she were to leave, she was afraid she'd lose that. _

_And that he, in turn, would lose part of himself as well._

_They separated, and both were crying even though they were trying so hard no to. The emotional pain was just too much. She wasn't even sure how to say her final goodbye. She didn't want to just turn around and walk away, with him watching her go, and she was sure he didn't want it to be like that, either. But, she gathered what she had left of the broken pieces of her heart and forced herself to give him the warmest of all her smiles before she turned away for the last time._

**::::::**

**Present**

Every night since she left, she'd pull out her little red journal and record the day's happening in blue ink. Specific, much? She had her reasons, though, and they were good reasons indeed. Red was her eye color, and blue was his...and, well...she just thought they belonged together.

So tonight was no exception to the tradition she'd formed over the last six years.

Fingers coiled around her favorite gel-pen - a shimmery blue-green, the perfect shade to match the friendly gaze that had been burned in her memory - and notebook held up against her chest, she flung herself back-down onto her bed. She puffed out air as she flipped through the pages, covered in her neat cursive with things scribbled out that she'd had second thoughts about, and small doodles in the corners.

It was her seventh book, the others filled up cover to cover with her rambling.

Before she could actually begin to write, she scanned over the page before, her mind heavy with thoughts of how _he _might react to everything she'd said, to everything she'd written down to tell him. It had been far too long; he wouldn't even remember her. If she were to randomly show up at his place - assuming that he still lived there, of course - she would be like a stranger. They wouldn't know anything about each other anymore; she had accepted that truth long before.

_'...and I just wasn't sure what to do. I hit him, Len. My best friend. But...could I even consider him a friend if he was taunting me that way? It was rude of him, I know. But it was also rude of me to be so...mean. I've never hit anyone before. So why did I have to start now? _

_I guess hanging on to a friendship that's long gone __is worthy of being made fun of, isn't it?_

_Maybe one day things won't be so hard. Maybe things can get back to normal some time. I hope._

_And I wonder if you ever think about similar things? _

_Love, Neko'_

She sniffled slightly upon reading her tear-stained note and remembering what had happened the day before with Tenchou, her only friend since she moved away. Then again, she knew the redhead had a reason for being rude about it. After all, it was clear he had a crush on her, and maybe he was just fed up with her constant mooning over someone who probably forgot she even existed?

Kuroneko didn't want to think of it anymore. She skipped to the next page and scribbled a date in the corner before she began writing.

_'I haven't talked to Tenchou since yesterday. He wasn't at work, either, when I was looking for him. I wanted to apologize for what I did, but he probably wouldn't accept it. I'm just such a terrible person for letting an old friendship get in the way of a new one._

_I just can't take it anymore. _

_These memories...they haunt me. I still remember when we were so young, and you were crying when you fell off the swing set. I've often wondered if you're still the same Len you used to be - giving, kind, but unbelievably weak. Or if you've matured into someone unexpected - if you've become a big, strong man now that you're almost twenty years old. _

_I know I'm the same person. I'm just as tough, just as much of a bad girl. But you liked that, didn't you? Because I was there to protect you if you were in trouble? After all, even your sister couldn't help as much as I could have..._

_I want to visit you, Len. And I will one day. Just mark my words. But it won't be today. Or tomorrow. Or even next week. But it will come. I can promise you that._

_Thanks for being there when I need you. _

_With love, Kuro~'_

She smiled to herself and closed the notebook, leaning over to set it on the night stand next to her bed. One day, she knew she would get to meet him again, to see who he was now, after missing him for six years.

But one thing truly haunted her: would he even remember who she was?

Holding on to something like that was ridiculous, she knew. But she didn't care.

She didn't care what her new friend - now, ex-friend - thought. She didn't care what anyone thought.

One day, she would go home.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
